


Something Stirring

by coolbyrne



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a challenge from years ago. A is for "Awakening".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stirring

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from ralst.com

**DISCLAIMER:** Much to my chagrin, I don't own any of these characters. Property of SHED Productions.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Written as part of the Alphabet Soup Challenge.  
 **ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author. 

**Something Stirring**  
 **By[coolbyrne](mailto:fearthejar@hotmail.com)**

  

I hadn't expected to feel it, this stirring in my heart that had somehow slipped past the walls I had so carefully built up. How did it happen, this awakening of my soul when I wasn't paying attention? Maybe it was because I was still pissed about Rachel's death; so many signs and none of us did a bloody thing. Or maybe it was because I was still reeling from Trish's last visit. Emphasis on the word 'last'. Yeah, I bet that was it. The breakup had battered my defenses and Stewart saw an opening and snuck in when I was weak. Or maybe it was simply because for the first time in over two years, someone had the temerity to be kind to me in this shit hole. When she told me she wasn't sending me down to the Block, I couldn't believe it. I'm surprised I didn't give myself whiplash the way I snapped my head up. She had the good grace not to laugh.  
  
She had the good grace to treat me like a human being.  
  
I didn't know how to react, so I did something I'd never done before I ran away. The first words out of my mouth weren't "Why" or "Thanks". No, the best I could muster was a quiet, "Can I go now?" I couldn't bear the softness in her eyes and quickly pleaded, "Please?"  
  
I couldn't get away fast enough. I barely prevented myself from bashing into the closed door and I didn't dare look back. But as I sit here in my cell, I know I was right the first time I couldn't get away fast enough. I can still feel the reverberations of the chord she somehow struck in me. And I know I'm done for. 

**The End**


End file.
